Say My Name
by Vocaloid Marmalade86
Summary: I knew better than to let it happen. I knew what awaited in the future. Still, that didn't stop me. Couldn't stop me no matter how much I wanted to. That foolish yet beautiful smile that always remained on her lips, her entrancing eyes that showed you her bright soul-I asked for this. This heart wrenching pain, I asked for it. It's over, so why can't I move on?


""Sesshomaru!" My ear twitched and my heart panged. "Sesshomaru, where are you!?" Her voice rings through the darkness again and I flinch. I wanted to open my eyes, to see her but couldn't, knowing it was a dream. "There you are, Sesshomaru." Her voice was close to me and I felt her touch on my shoulder and no longer could I keep my eyes closed. Opening them and looking to the right, tears spilled out as I looked into her azure eyes.

She was as beautiful as always. Black flowing hair that was so thick you couldn't see through it, white strapless dress that hugged her every curve and flowed out at her hips, long legs that went on for miles and small cute feet. Soft pink lips which smiled at me but the most breathtaking thing about her no matter how many times I see it was the crescent moon on her forehead, proof that she was my mate. We were in a garden of sorts, I leaning against the trunk of a huge tree in my Feudal Era attire and she was to the right of me, bent down slightly as she curled the tree to see me, the leaves of the tree bringing out her natural beauty as they slowly fell.

"Ne, why are you crying?" She frowned slightly and I nuzzled her hand, closing my eyes trying to remind myself I was dreaming. "Sesshomaru?" She called out to me and I growled.

"You already know why. Why are you here?" I couldn't help the anger, it just hurt too much to look at her, feel her, _smell_ her knowing that when I awoke, she wouldn't be there. She sighed before dropping to her knees and I growled again this time because of her carelessness as she could have bruised her knee on the roots.

"Hush up. It's nothing major." I glared at her then and she glared back. It only lasted for a second before I just shrank back into the tree, unable to face her stubbornness. "Remember that time-"

"I remember everything." I cut her off before she could finish and watched as her face flashed from surprise to anger, annoyance and then sadness all in a matter of a few second.

"You could have let me finish." She pouted and a smile ghosted it's way to my lips.

"I remember you. I remember you foolish ways. I remember when you was weak. I remember your every battle. I remember watching as you progressed in your strength, watched as you became worthy of being the Shikon-no-tama protector. I watched as you fought alongside me and Inuyasha and deliver the final blow to Naraku. Then, I watched as you cried. Watched as you heart broke for the deaths that took place that day. I remember when you used to pine after Inuyasha. I remember watching as you picked yourself back up after you have fallen." I looked in her eyes and saw my own eyes that was filled with so much pain, unshed tears and my love for her. "I watched as you approached me when Rin died. I watched as you slowly clawed your way into my heart. Watched as you changed me, watched as you loved me. Watched as you defended me when I didn't need you to, watched as you became my mate. And watched...as you took your last breath. I remember everything about you and I wish I didn't."

"Sesshomaru...I'm sorry, sorry I left you." My head lowered as my beast howled our shared pain and I bit my lip to keep my howl in. Her arms wrapped around my shoulders and I shook, the pain increasing with every second that passed. "I know this is hard for you. I know. And I thank you. Thank you for staying strong for as long as you have and thank you for watching Shippo." A harsh wind blew and I growled once more as I knew that our time was coming to an end and I crushed her body to mine, feeling her tears on my neck. "Thank you for loving me and for not forgetting about me. Thank you for watching over my family. Tell everyone I love and miss them."

"Be quiet." I said to her and she giggled a watery giggle.

"You know, I was hoping for this meeting to be a happy one." She said as she kissed my head and I sighed.

"I don't know what happiness is anymore without you."

"...Remember that time when I fell off the cliff..." I growled at the memory.

"All because I wanted to get back at you for what you did earlier so you ran, and nearly ran into your death bed."

"You didn't let me leave the manor for a whole month."

"You asked for it."

"No you went over-board."

"I did what was necessary."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." She snorted.

"I will." I said as she stood and I stood with her. She moved to wipe a tear off my face but I didn't feel it and looked at her hand to see it fading and my heart broke.

"Sesshomaru..." She looked like she wanted to tell me something and I waited patiently before she shook her head and smiled. "I love you. So very much."

"I love you too." I said brokenly as I watched the fog appear, pulling her further away and the further she got, my instincts screamed. Like literally, screaming. My beast was going mad in his cage and I didn't feel this except for when she died.

"Sesshomaru!" I looked back as she called me and my eyes widened as her faced was in tears, as she morphed into how she looked when she died and my eyes turned red. "Call out for me!" My mouth opened and nothing came out. I wanted to call out for her, call out her name but I couldn't. I have yet to even utter her name and now she is asking me but I still couldn't.

"...I can't." I watched as the pain showed on her face, watched as she fully disappeared from my view and I was suddenly looking at the ceiling of my bedroom.

* * *

"Sesshomaru." A voice called out to me and I looked behind me to see my mates mother, Kagami. The years haven't been kind to her but she was still beautiful. Heavy bags under her hazel eyes, her once brown curly hair was now streaked with silver, the silver was in fact the main color of her hair, only few brown strands showed. Her mouth and forehead had wrinkles and her cheeks were more sunken in.

"Mother." I bowed to her and she glared before she hugged me and I noticed she got shorter.

"I get you to call me mother but you're as formal as ever." She said playfully and I smiled a small smile at her.

"Can't help it." My gaze looked her over and I nearly sighed. "How is it?" I asked and she smiled much like her daughter would, and looked to the side.

"Sesshomaru, I'm old now. Even if I was to beat this, I would still very much pass on. Plus when we first found out I had cancer, I wasn't shocked in the slightest. Sad yes because I wouldn't get to watch my children grow as I wish to but wasn't surprised. Cancer runs so deep in my family, I'm pretty sure that if she was still alive she would have-"

"Please." I cut her off and although my face portrayed nothing, my eyes did and she saw and she teared up.

"I'm sorry. Got caught up in talking. How are you holding up?" She touched my arm and I was reminded of her.

"I still see her. Saw her today in my dreams." I looked at her and saw as her heart broke in her eyes. "She said she loves and miss everyone." Then the damn broke and she was sobbing into my chest. I thanked the kami that I was wearing black clothing, therefore the tears wouldn't show. Not even my tears that have certainly spilled on my own suit will be seen. Felt maybe but not seen.

"It's not easy. I haven't said her name yet but I can always talk about her. I never thought I would feel this much pain, I didn't hurt this much when I lost her father and when my father passed. My baby, I miss her so much."

"I too." My face remained as it always have but I was dying on the inside. My beast was ready to roll over and die. Our soul was tired and without our soul mate on this plane, it was only a matter of time before we took our own lives.

"Sesshomaru-nii." I looked up to see Souta. He now stood nearly up to my height, just a inch or two shorter. The years under my training did the whelp some good. His jaw was strong, hazel eyes shown with confidence and playfulness like his sisters and held the warmth of his mother along with the fire and passion that the Higurashi's shared. His built body showed through his suit along with his tattoos. His once short black hair now reached his deltoid and his bangs was gelled back. His suit was crisp and he looked so very much imposing and very much like me that it made me proud.

"My kami you look like Sesshomaru so much. Maybe I shouldn't have let you stay with him for those two summers."

"It was actually three summers, mom." I smirked as she blushed and he laughed.

"Don't correct me boy, I'm old."

"Sorry. But it's better that I look like Sesshomaru than Inuyasha, right?'

"What was that punk?" Said person entered the circle and memories came to me in a rush. His long silver hair was tied at the nape of his neck, his once vibrant amber eyes were dulled now and his face was more shaped. He was starting to resemble father more and didn't even know it. He now stood at my height and he had one jagged stripe on each cheek, showing his heritage. His claws were longer and sharper. He wore black suit pants and a bright red shirt (for some reason his blazer is missing) that was half tucked into his pants.

"I was saying-"

"I know damn well what you said, runt." Inuyasha said and nearly yelped when his ears was tugged on. "Oi! Only one person could do that and get away with it other than my pups and she not here. Quit it!" He tried to kick Souta but he just jumped away with a laugh.

"Oh Inuyasha. You actually cleaned up rather nicely." Kagami said.

"For once." I added and he growled.

"Now, now. Behave. Don't need a repeat of last year." She glared at us both before walking to some guests that came, leaving me and Inuyasha alone.

"You're starting to resemble father." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"As I've been told." I looked at him and he smirked. "Your mother said the same." He jerked his head to my left and I looked to certainly see my mother amidst other demons.

"There's more people than any other time." My beast began to growl, also noting something wasn't right.

"I think it's Kagome." My eyes bled red and snapped to him and he stood there, completely calm although his scent said otherwise. "Did she come to you in your dreams?" My rage calmed down slightly and I nodded, unable to talk. "Thought so. According to Shippo, she also appeared before him and the same for Souta and her mother." He looked the same way as Kagome did, wanting to say something but going against it. "You...you need to say her name. I've been to your house, you locked away every and anything about her. You even tried to lock away Shippo! Who does that?!" I smirked at the memory but my demon sulked.

"It wasn't I. It was my beast. I didn't mind him locking away everything else but when he tried to lock away Shippo, I was helpless."

"Dude! Again, who the fuck does that!?"

"A grieving soul." I looked into the distance, looking into the beyond.

"Sesshomaru, you're not the only one. She was my bestfriend, she was there for me when no one else was."

"But in yet you hurt her many times, Inuyasha. You didn't get to see what I saw." I growled at him and he growled back.

"And I was foolish to. I already know that. Nothing I say or do will change what I did and the outcome but I can take a step in moving forward by accepting it and I've done that long ago. It hurts even more that she's dead but you're not the only one hurting. Shippo is hurting. He hasn't been the same since! Souta is hurting, his mother is still grieving no matter how much she tries to hide it. Anybody she came in contact with is hurting-"

"Not like me though! She was my soul mate, I see that now. I literally feel empty inside without her. The loss of a mate is one thing. You move on with time. But your soul mate is different story, Inuyasha but you wouldn't know. So how about I kill your mate before your very eyes, let's find out if that's your soul mate. If she is, then you tell me how do it feels no matter how much time have passed, that's if you even survive a year or a month without ending your own life as I think about daily." I growled out and he looked at me shocked before his ears flattened against his skull.

"Sesshomaru...you gotta start letting yourself heal. No I don't understand the pain your feeling, but your holding yourself back. You're not letting yourself even the smallest amount of happiness. Kagome is watching you, Rin is watching, father is watchin. Neither one of them are happy from what I was told by Kagome. She told me how you were when she went to see you. Sesshomaru...I'm worried for you. We've never been close but you're the only real family I have left. The only thing I have left of father. My pack. Please don't let this kill you. If anything is going to kill you, it will be me, you got that!?" A tear fell from Inuyasha and he roughly wiped it away. "C'mon. We got a anniversary to attend." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I growled which made him chuckle but I didn't remove his arm. We just simply walked toward the huge crowd that was beginning to walk out into the opening.

"Well, this isn't something I ever expected to see. Your father would be happy." A voice came from behind me and I didn't need to look back to see it was my mother.

"The same way I didn't expect to see you here but here you are." Inuyasha said dryly and I looked on ahead, scanning this large crowd.

"I've come to my pay my respects and to check up on my son."

"Don't need you to, mother." I said as I gathered my Youki beneath my feet and took off into the sky on my cloud, Inuyasha slightly freaking out next to me.

"A warning would be nice, bastard."

"I got tired of walking." Was my only reply to him.

"To think that mother has come in contact with this many people is amazing." Shippo came up on the left of me, Souta and Kagami on his fox fire in awe.

"That's Kagome for you." Inuyasha said and my beast went mad once more but I hid it.

"Yes. So foolish she was." I added and I felt a tug toward the direction we were all heading-to a hill with graves. We remained silent until everyone was standing before the graves. Scanning over the huge crowd dressed in black, I landed in front of the crowd, ignoring the few who were already sobbing. As we touched the ground, I held onto Kagami as she steadied her footing and when I was about to release her, she held my hand tight and I saw in her gaze pain and determination and I nodded as I followed her to the graves.

"Ladies, gentlemen and demon. I thank you all for coming. I...I never knew that so many have come in contact with my daughter. Whether you were a friend or foe don't matter to me. What matters is that you're hear now, sharing the grief amongst us. So again, I thank you. This isn't just for my daughter, it's for all the others who lay buried before us. It's been two years that I learned of my daughters passing, two years since I got to see my daughter limp and lifeless in her mates arms, two very hard years since I laid her into her final and, hopefully, peaceful slumber. For some of you, it's been centuries. Centuries that you have seen her, laughed with her, fought with her. Same for the others who lay here today. Today is the day that she passed, today marks the third year she has been gone and Kagome, my sweet baby Kagome, we miss you. Please, continue to watch us from above. Along with your friends Sango, Miroku, Kaede, Kohaku and more. And Jinenji" demon in question came peeking from some of the trees, "thank you for constantly taking care of their resting place." He nodded with a blush before returning to whatever he was doing. "Now, let us pray for these tired souls and let's guide them home." I bowed my head as did everyone else but I felt eyes on me and I glanced to the left to see Shippo looking at me before he nodded to Inuyasha which was to my right and when I looked, his eyes were glued to one thing and one thing only,

Kagome's grave.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Thank you for coming. It really do mean a lot. My baby is sure to be happy up there." Kagami said to people as they hugged her and said they're condolences to me and her since I was standing next to her.

"To finally meet the mother of my sons mate. I am InuKimi. I'm sorry for your loss. She was a spitfire she was, I'm assuming she got that from you." Mother smiled at Kagami and she smiled back, that same trust that Kagome was known for showing.

"Kagami Higurashi and no. I'm more calm. She inherited that from her late father." I looked at Kagami, quite shocked as did my mother.

"Oh? The powerful miko bloodline?"

"Her father. She got some from me but mostly her father."

"You would think that she got most of her traits from you." Mother said with a smile and Kagami just shook her head.

"Nope. Most came from her father. She inherited my looks but everything was all her father genes. The eyes, hair, attitude. She got the passion and ferocity from me along with talking too much."

"Her father would be proud." I said and she nodded.

"I'm sure he is. Afterall, if it wasn't for her, we probably wouldn't be here right now. She would probably be..." She trailed off and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry." Mother said before walking to me and touching my cheek. "My boy, how are you?"

"How were you when you lost father?" She blinked before she sighed.

"It still hurts. He was my soul mate. He didn't know it. He feared it actually and met Izayoi and it got out of hand and before he knew it, she was with pup. He loved her, I know he did. But he couldn't really give her his all. Afterall, I was his soul mate. He probably would have been here now had he decided to leave Inuyasha and Izayoi but, I pushed him to getting Inuyasha. I didn't care for Izayoi, only Inuyasha. I hated it with a passion and the thought of an half-breed even more but my motherly strands pulled at me and I knew your father would be devastated. So, imagine the surprise I felt when I _felt_ him fall. Not even die yet. It was as though I was him. I felt myself fall to my knees and nearly heard the creatures of the underworld approaching and I felt the delivering blow to both him and his enemy. I felt it all. But the pain did lessen with years because I fell out of love with him after I found out about him and the whore. I was always so close to losing my mind, I hated humans and half-breeds all the more and I taught you to hate them to prevent any future hurt. I never wanted you to feel this and you were the only thing that kept me alive all these years."

"...I see." She sighed with annoyance.

"Come now, you know I've never been one with words. But, should you end your life, I'm ending mines along side you. You're not about to leave me alone on this wretched plane without having to hear an earful from me." She nuzzled my cheek and I nuzzled her back.

"You said it dulled." I said with hope.

"Sesshomaru, it's different for everyone. When my mother lost my father, she went insane. Literally and her beast ate her alive. Most end their lives, others live on, there some who just roam on this realm unable to do much since they've lost the battle with their beat. You, you on the other hand can fight this. She left you to look after her loved ones so you have to carry out that task. Don't disappoint her and make her sad. Kami knows how much of a sniveling fool she can be." She said with a thoughtful glance above.

"Was you unable to say fathers name for a while?" She glanced at me with a furrow in her brow.

"No. I was able to say it. You haven't said her name yet." She questioned without really questioning it, her eyes suddenly blank.

"Only once and my beast rampaged. Whenever her name is mentioned my beast nearly takes control." She nodded.

"I see. Have you seen her?"

"All the time. Saw her in my dreams last night."

"What did she tell you?"

"It's of no importance. Why do you question me?" I growled, tired of talking. Haven't spoken this much except to her. She studied me a little bit longer before taking a step away.

"I suppose not." I nodded and turned away from her, walking toward Inuyasha who was at Kagome's grave. "Sesshomaru." I paused in my step. "You should really say her name. You're hurting yourself and her." I glanced back as she parted with those last words and I glared before approaching Inuyasha.

"Why won't you say her name?"

"Why is everyone so hell bent on me saying her name." I said with a growl and he growled back.

"Dammit Sesshomaru! You-!" He began to say but suddenly stopped talking as if something stopped him from speaking. Little did I know, something did stop him. "Look, don't you know that a spirit tends to linger at times when they felt like they had something to finish?" I just looked at him and he sighed. "Whether you know that or not, I don't care. But all I know, my instincts have been screaming. I can't put why but ever since she visited my dreams last night, they were screaming."

"It started just as she was leaving." I said and he looked at me confused yet skeptically.

"Yeah...How-"

"The same happened to me. Just as she was disappearing she morphed back into how she looked when she died."

"Oi...Something ain't right." Just as the words left, my instincts screamed once more and it looked to be the same for Inuyasha. "I...will keep in touch. Let me know should Kagome come to you." He walked away with his hands in his pockets and I looked down for a brief second before I looked away, unable to look at her picture.

* * *

"Sesshomaru." I opened my eyes and instead of the usual bright opening I normally find myself in, I was in the same clearing but it was night time. Full moon out and shining down on the landscape, stars glowing and shooting. Then, walking toward me was her. This time, she wore a black dress, still the same as the white one but black and her eyes...it wasn't its' usual brightness. "I've missed you."

"Only been a few hours." I moved to stretch out my legs and I noticed I was still in my suit and I frowned even more, something nagging in the back of my head but it was dull.

"I know." She stretched her hand out to me and I immediately grabbed it. "You've become too trusting."

"I only trust you." She frowned and I frowned even more. "Walk with me." I followed me and something just didn't feel right. Once again something was nagging me but it was like my senses were dulled. We walked for what seemed to be endless and unchanging until we approached a pond. I didn't notice her stop until my hand slid out of hers and I was at the very edge, looking into it and seeing two koi fish and my reflection.

"Why are we here?"

"..." She remained silent and I looked back at her, seeing tears in her eyes.

"Mate?"

"Say my name..." She whispered and I froze before looking away and I felt her energy spike, the two koi fish swimming against each other swimming rapidly. "Damn it Sesshomaru!"

"Why!? Why must I need to bring myself that type of pain!?" I growled and for the first time since, I didn't feel my beast and I looked at her skeptically. "My beast..." She bit her lip and I automatically knew, she had something to do with it.

"This will be the last time you see me." She looked me straight in the eye and I finally felt the nagging increase and realized that all this time the nagging was my instincts.

"What did you do?" I looked at her with a guarded gaze and she hugged herself before looking away.

"It doesn't matter. Once I leave, you will have all of it back. Damn Sesshomaru I'm telling you that after tonight you won't see me anymore and you're worried about your beast and instincts? I added my a barrier to this place to help _you_ out knowing that what I'm saying will most definitely send your beast into a frenzy. I'm trying to delay the inevitable a little bit longer." She said in anger as a tear came down and I approached her. "Sesshomaru...I'm begging you, please just say my name. I need you to."

"Why?"

"The kami won't allow me to say. That's something for you to figure out. Please Sesshomaru, if you ever truly loved me, you will say it!" She stomped her foot and yelled out with even more tears coming out and I stood there, helpless as in what to do.

"Ka..." I tried to say and I slowly felt my beast returning, it's anger at being shut out evident and to learn that tonight would be my last time seeing her made it wild.

"We're running out of time. My barrier isn't going to last much longer." As if following her words, the background began to fade to black as did she and I watched as she slowly morphed back into what she looked liked as she died and she looked terrified. "Please!" She nearly shrieked and I shut my eyes with my final decision.

"Kagome." I whispered and I saw as her eyes widened before I was pushed into the water by a strong force and my vision went black soon after.

 **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

 **Inuyasha POV**

* * *

"Sesshomaru..." I sat up as I suddenly felt something. I glanced at the digital clock across from me in my daughters room, '3:15AM' it read. I frowned as I walked out of her bedroom and softly closed her door before I walked down the steps. Just as I reached the bottom, my phone began to ring and it read 'Shippo' on the screen. "Oi."

"You felt that too, right?" He said to me and I nodded with a pointed nail between my teeth.

"Yeah. Kagome. I know when I feel her anywhere. Especially now."

"Do you think he said her name?"

"Only one way to find out. Meet me at her grave."

"See you soon." The call ended and I sighed before loosening my dress shirt that I had on since earlier that day.

"Inuyasha..." I looked behind me to see my mate, Utau. Her amber eyes looked at me worriedly.

"Utau, I've got to go. I will be back soon." She approached me and kissed me softly.

"You better. I have a bad feeling. This power surge...it's dangerous." I smirked at that.

"That's Kagome for you. She attracted way too much with her power. I love you." I said as I walked out of the house and into my awaiting car. "Kagome, I hope you know what you're doing." I said as I drove away.

* * *

 **Sesshomaru POV**

* * *

After what seemed like endless floating, my feet landed on something solid but all I saw beneath my was blackness with the two Koi fish still swirling over me, this time in a calm manner.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome said from behind me and I turned to see her with a sad smile, her dress white once more and her body was bright.

"Kagome."

"After all this time, you're saying my name. I don't know whether to shock you or kiss you, or both." She said with a shake of her head before looking at the fish above us. "I've been here for a long time."

"Why is that?" I questioned and she looked at me although her head was still pointed toward the fish.

"Because of you. You've kept me here." My beast whimpered and I glared slightly.

"How?" She sighed.

"It's sad when Inuyasha figures something out before you do. That's a rare feat. You've been miserable. You never really accepted my death and I couldn't leave you. I've avoided the Kami for so long that I can't do that anymore. And finally, it's my time to leave. It's true that tonight is the last time you're ever going to see me." She hugged my body and I felt everything she felt since the day she died. "But at least I will be able to pass on happy and not being trapped in the netherworld. All I needed was for you to say my name. Once you said it, my soul was released." I hugged her back tightly as my beast howled and clawed at it's cage.

"I'm sorry." I muttered into her head.

"I've already forgiven you. You've been so strong. Dealing with this pain by yourself."

"Take me with you." I pleaded and she sobbed brokenly.

"Sesshomaru...it's not your time. Even if it was, I would fight tooth and nail to stop it. I want to see you vibrant and alive and happy. Right now, it's as though you're dead. I hate seeing you like this."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Sorry I didn't reach you fast enough. I shouldn't have listened to you."

"But you know better than to go up against the Kami plans. When I died that day, I died being able to be in your arms and see your beautiful face once more. I died knowing that I defended our lands to my very last breath. I died knowing that as the lady of the western lands, I fought for my people and protected them." We sank to our knees then as we both cried in each others embrace.

"My vicious mate." I kissed her and she kissed me back tenderly.

"Yours forever and always. Not even death could separate us." She held my face before her body pulsed and the Koi above us pulsed with us. "It's time." My beast began to panic and my instincts screamed as she pulled away from me no matter how much I pulled her back.

"Don't leave."

"Sesshomaru, it's my time. I can't-"

"Please!" I begged, not caring how pathetic I looked at the moment. My heart lurched, wrenched, jumped, constricted. My eyes was flashing back and forth as memories and reality seemed to clash.

"Sesshomaru...I'm sorry." Her body glowed brightly and with a growl I leaped at her only to be pushed back and my eyes snapped open and I was sitting up in my bedroom, the mirror across from me showing my jagged marks and glowing red eyes and I knew I lost the battle with my beast. From within the back of my mind, I smelled her scent from my beasts nose and he howled as it got further before he took off in a dash out the window.

" **MATE!"** Trees whipped past us as he sprinted, pants shaking my body as he followed a glowing orb and the orb moved faster as if trying to escape and my beast shifted into it's true form and took off in the sky, constantly screaming out "mate" and I sat there helpless, watching from the inside.

* * *

 **Inuyasha POV**

* * *

"You feel that right?" Shippo said at my side worriedly as we glanced at the neko sprawled out Kagome's grave.

"Yeah. They're both on their way at an alarming rate. Sesshomaru...he snapped. Kirara." I said to the neko just lying there and she ignored me and I growled. "Dammit! If you don't mean your going to get yourself killed."

"You're wasting your time." A voice said from behind me and my ears twitched so hard that it hurt as I whipped behind me to the voice and I was shocked.

"You-!" I didn't get to finish as Kirara suddenly growled before she transformed and stood over the grave as a ball of light shot into the soil. Ten seconds later, a transformed Sesshomaru touched the ground before shifting back to his humanoid self, his eyes glowing and marks jagged, a faint sheen of sweat showing on his brow.

"Sesshomaru." His mother said, appearing from out of nowhere.

* * *

 **Sesshomaru POV**

* * *

I stopped watching after a while, I only looked back once my beast got close enough to the orb and he snapped his mouth over the orb, hoping to trap it in his jaws. Imagine the surprise he got when he was shocked with holy ki. With a yelp, he opened his mouth and the orb flew away again and the chase started anew but it didn't go on for very long when I noticed the familiar setting and faintly felt familiar auras. I watched as the orb suddenly shot down and shot right through the soil and my beast nearly went with it. My beast didn't notice anyone else until Mother called my name and we scanned the area. First thing we noticed was the neko who normally traveled with the late demon slayer, then Shippo and Inuyasha and lastly mother. My beast growled before switching back to the neko who stood over the miko's grave protectively and it growled.

"Sesshomaru." My mother called out again and was once again ignored.

"Move." My beast growled out to the neko who held her ground with a challenge and that was when I began to fight for control. This neko was asking for a death wish and it knew it as I saw the resign and determination set in her gaze.

"Oi. You need to get control back Sesshomaru." Inuyasha finally spoke and my beast attention was on him.

"Where's mate?" My beast began to sniff as I still fought my way for control and a new voice spoke out.

"She's preparing for her final departure which she cannot make until you calm down. Thus why Kirara is standing there." Looking into Inuyasha's direction, a faint glow came from behind him to show the glowing silhouettes of the Taijya and the Monk.

"The kami sent Kirara here for this exact moment knowing how you would react." The monk said and I took my beasts sudden distraction as a opportunity to get control back and I felt as my fangs retreated and watched the marks on my arms smooth back.

"Mother." I looked at her and she sighed.

"Kagome sent me for just in case I needed to seal you for this. Hopefully I won't need to." She said as she came to my side and we watched as Inuyasha and Shippo reunited with Sango and Miroku, the sadness and joy coming from them became too much to watch and I approached Kagome's grave before sitting in front of it.

"What now?" I questioned softly and ignored the fact that everyone heard. My surroundings went black as I felt Kagome's arms wrap around me from behind.

"Now, it's time for me to leave. But I'm not leaving until I know for a fact you will be okay. You won't be able to see me for a while but I will always be watching over you." I pulled her onto my lap and stared at her face, taking in every small detail about her.

"I don't want you to leave." She opened her mouth to say something but I put a finger on her lip, "But I know you have to." We kissed a final time before we stood, my hand tightly gripping hers.

"This isn't goodbye. We will always be together. I will find you. Or you will find me. Either way, we will be together again. Whether in this life or next, we will be together." She touched my cheek and I ran my claws through her hair.

"I love you." I said to her and she bent down before plucking the Jewel Shard out of the TombStone.

"I love you more." The clearing came back into view and the former Shard Hunting squad reunited in tears. Inuyasha and Shippo were crying the most as they hugged Sango and Miroku again.

"Kaa-san...Tell my dad I love him. I miss you so much." He said as he hugged her for the last time, and she sobbed back an "I love you" and she moved to Inuyasha and they had some silent conversation before they broke out into a hug.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I was never really there when you needed me most, was I?" He said brokenly and she bopped him on the head.

"If it wasn't for you showing up at the times you did, I would have been died a long time ago. You was always there. I love you Inuyasha." He hugged her harder as he tried to cover his tears.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, get a move on before the Kami come kicking your ass." He released her and pushed her toward me and she smiled.

"Shut up before I get Sesshomaru to kick yours." She grabbed my hand with a smile as Inuyasha Keh'd and I brushed my knuckles over her hand.

"Ready?" She sighed as she looked at everyone.

"No...ButI know I have to go. Inukimi," she looked back at my mother and my mother stared into Kagome's eyes with sadness. "Inutaisho said he's sorry. Sorry for having to leave you the way he did and hurting you because he couldn't face the truth. He wants you to move on from him and be happy. Yes he knows that it won't be the same as having your actual soul mate but it's better than nothing. He wants you to try it. He said he loves you." Kagome looked away from my mothers crumpling form and sniffled as she nodded at me. "Now I am ready." We walked the short distance to the cliffs edge where the monk and Taijya waited and Kagome kissed me one last time before I watched as they turned to orbs and flew away from me. Once they were fully away, I sank to my knees with tears spewing out and I felt Inuyasha lay his hand on my shoulder and I raised my head to the moon and let out the sad howl I've been holding in for years and soon after Inuyasha was howling with me along with Shippo and my mother. Other howls joined in after and we howled out our song of sadness and guidance to the passing souls.

* * *

"I will be there shortly. Yes mother, I know. I had to watch Sasuke and Souten. Okay." I hung up my phone as I heard a crash from somewhere within the manner. Souta had left my nephews at my place to go get something for his wife.

"Uncle Sessh!" One of them cried out and I sighed before I opened the door to find Sasuke sitting there holding a broken picture frame.

"Who did it?" I looked down at him and he looked visibly frightened and I saw him debating on whether he should lie or not before he sighed and pointed to himself.

"I did." At the silence, he began to ramble much like Kagome and his grandmother. "I was trying to see who was on the picture and-and I began to climb the shelf" my brow raised at that "and then I accidentally knocked it over. I didn't mean to, she just caught my attention cause she is very pretty and look like dad and-and...I'm sorry." I continued to stare at him before I noticed the picture in his hand as he rubbed at his eye with his other hand.

"Can I see it?" I bent down to his level and he sniffled before giving me the picture and it was of Kagome smiling with paint on her cheek and an yellow painted Jaken in the background crying.

"She's your aunt." I said as I plucked his forehead. The pain caused was dully noted as my words caught his attention.

"Really?"

"Yes. She's your brothers older sister. Her name is Kagome."

"You mean like the game?"

"Yes. She truly was a bird in a cage. But it never stopped her from spreading her huge black wings. Never stopped her from soaring and flying. She ran into many bad things but it never brought her down. She even met this vicious dog that once wanted her life." I looked at the photo longingly.

"What happened? Did the dog eat her?" He said, fully entranced and I smiled before I picked him up as I walked downstairs, knowing his father was downstairs.

"No. The dog tried to though. He nipped her so many times but she was a strong bird. Also very kind and strong willed. She fought back and the dog fell in love with her." I said and he looked at me with a smile.

"Was you that dog?" I smirked.

"Yes. I was that dog. She made her way into my once cold heart and she changed me."

"Where is she now?"

"...She is dead little one. But she watches over us. Never forget that. Now, run along." I set him down and he ran to Souta, demanding he tell him stories about Kagome and Souta glared at me.

"I didn't wanna tell them about it until they were older."

"He saw a picture of her and broke the frame. He told the truth so I awarded him with a story that he wanted to know about. He said she looked a lot like you and I couldn't deny him the knowledge." Souta smiled softly as he rustled his sons messy hair.

"I suppose. Well we got to get going now." The boy turned with a wave and I stopped him on his way out with a whip to the door right next to him.

"Next time you decide to 'drop by', let me know ahead of time." I stalked him out the house and he backed away with an nervous smile.

"Sorry about that. It was last minute."

"Next time will be last minute training." He visibly paled and nearly ran to his car before driving away and I ordered one of the maids to clean up the mess Sasuke made before leaving the manor as I walked to my mothers place, my thoughts of Kagome making me move slow.

As I walked, I remained lost in thought as I felt something collide with me, breaking me out of my trance.

"Ow." I heard a feminine yet familiar voice say before I noticed music sheets floating down my vision and I grabbed a sheet that read Four Seasons. "I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." I looked down and saw a head of thick, messy black hair sprawled against the floor as small hands moved quickly to gather the fallen papers and I bent down to help.

"It's alright. I wasn't watching where I was going either." I said to the small girl and her scent hit me and my beast shifted. Not paying attention, too focused on the smell, my hand landed on top of hers and we looked at each other and my heart stopped. "...Kagome..." My eyes widened with disbelief and she smiled at me.

"Sesshomaru. I told you I would find you." I snatched her up right then and there and spun her, placing a hard kiss to her lips as I felt true joy, the hurt I was feeling for so long finally gone and I raced back to my manor in a flash and wind, never once letting her go. I nearly threw her onto my bed and leapt on top of her before calling my mother.

"Sesshomaru, where-"

"Something came up. I have great news." I hang up on her as I attacked my mate with kisses and bites and hugged her to me. Finally, everything was right again. And nothing was going to separate us again, I will make sure of it.

* * *

 **Whoa! Yes, I am officially back. I know its been years since you have last heard from me and I truly am sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen but I've just been busy with life and I lost inspiration to write. But lately, its been coming back to me slowly, yet surely. I plan to go back to my other stories and revise and edit them and I will also let you know if I can finish them or not. But this is something that literally just came to mind last night and been in my dreams to where I started writing this as soon as I got up. Would have been done sooner but I had to do things.**

 **Anyhow, I really do hope you all like it and I hope that it moved you all and I'm really sorry its a sad One-Shot. Yes its a one shot unless you feel like I should make a sequel or something for this. Then just PM me, I'm open to all ideas. But I'm sorry to those who dont like it, I probably could have done better but my fingers was just flowing as I felt the emotions. For some parts of this story, I cried while writing. Like it was so hard to write with blurry vision. So I hope that you guys cry too at some parts.**

 **Please do realize that this story is mostly for Sesshomaru so I'm sorry that Inuyasha got short scenes and whatnot but he was lucky to even get his only POV.**

 **Anyway, I'm happy to let you know that this is not the only story I will be posting. For the past few months, I've been working on a whole new story. Of course its with the usual Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing. But I'm currently on chapter 9. I wanted to already have chapters ready so I can upload a chapter or two every week. So far the chapters are kind of long, some of them, and I'm putting my heart into it. I'm making sure these first few chapters I've written are perfect with hopefully no spelling errors and whatnot. Just wanted to give you guys some good news on top of this.**

 **Now, in closing, this story has a total of 8,065 words NOT INCLUDING this authors note. Just giving you guys a ton of good news today. This is basically my way of apologizing. So, watch out for my upcoming story. It should posted within the week.**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
